


Doctor Phillips

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Drabble-Fest [3]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sid is a good brother, Things are not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Hannah is sure that Doctor Sid can cure their father.





	

"Sid?" Hannah shuffled outside of her brother's door, Janie clutched to her chest tightly. Sid opened the door quickly, looking over the girl before yanking her inside and shutting the door. He'd always told her to stay in her room when their father started yelling. He didn't want her to get caught up in one of his drunken fits.

"What?" Hannah looked down at her feet, suddenly shy. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her room but she was scared. Sid sighed, reaching out to pull his sister into a hug. He shouldn't be so hard on her. Hannah stayed pressed against her brother, trying very hard not to cry. She wasn't a baby anymore, she couldn't cry for no reason.

"Is Mommy okay?" Sid sighed again, feeling far too old. He forced a smile onto his face, looking down at Hannah to make sure she knew everything was alright.

"She's fine. She just needs to sleep." Hannah nodded, rubbing her eyes to keep them dry.

"Why was Daddy yelling?" Sid stiffened. He knew what was wrong with his father, what the cans and bottles that followed him meant. But Hannah didn't. Hannah didn't understand and he would keep it that way for as long as he could. "Was it because of his special juice?"

Sid nodded faintly. He didn't want Hannah to have to deal with this.

"Yeah. It makes him mad sometimes. That's why you can't ever drink it." She needed to know but she didn't need to understand. She had to stay away. She had to stay safe. Their father had no qualms about shoving a burning bottle of whiskey down his son's throat. Had no problem watching Sid stumble around drunkenly and vomit every now and then. He would do the same to Hannah. So she needed to stay safe.

"Then why does Daddy?" Because he was an awful man. Because he hated his family and he hated himself. But he couldn't tell Hannah that.

"It makes him feel better." Hannah wrinkled her nose in confusion. Why would he drink special juice to make himself feel better?

"Is he sick? Does he need a doctor?" Sid smiled brokenly to himself. His father needed help, that was for sure. He knew that the other adults whispered things about therapists and alcoholic around him. They thought he didn't understand because he was too young. They'd clearly never heard of a dictionary.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to go to one." Hannah frowned. Her Daddy needed a doctor to get better. His special juice didn't seem to be working. A light flashed in Hannah's eyes and she excitedly looked up at her brother.

"You're a doctor!" _What?_ What on earth was she talking about?

"What?" Hannah held up her doll, pulling back her hair to reveal the jagged stitch on the back of her neck.

"You fixed Janie! You can fix Daddy too!" If nothing else, Sid would savor the beautiful smile on his little sister's face. She was a sweet kid. She was innocent.

"I'll try. But that means you have to leave Daddy alone so I can fix him." Hannah nodded. Her big brother would fix their Daddy just like he fixed Janie. Then he wouldn't need his special juice anymore!

"Okay." Hannah hurried back to her room, giving Sid one last hug before making her way across the hall. Sid stumbled back into his bed, holding his head in his hands and trying to keep himself calm. At least Hannah would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made them about 2 years apart since Sid was 11 in the movie. Hannah is 6 and Sid is 8 in this.


End file.
